tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Being Human
Log Title: Psycho in the Machine Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Over-Kill Location: The White House, Washington D.C. Date: 7/13/2018, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Alley-Viper 301 and Overkill discuss the BATlord's regaining of himself. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 On Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington D.C. ... Over Kill has been working on the Mamba since the night before. He has it surrounded with a dozen BATs hes been reprogramming himself. Hes let the rest return to their duties. Better not let anyone know anything is up. A transport truck rumbles along the street, several Alley Vipers dropping out of the back as the vehicle stops. Among them 301, looking a little scorched in places, but otherwise not too bad. The sight of the Mamba surrounded by BATs draws his attention, and after stopping for a moment in front of a coffee cart for a large cup, and a straw, he starts towards the vehicle. Over Kill lifts his head. "Ah. Greetings Alley-Viper 910." Well he knows designations. The thing about Over Kill units. If you dont like this one wait 6 months there will be another. "How are you?" he looks to the other alley vipers arrival and notes the corch marks. "What happened? Was there a battle?" he seems too eager almost. Humming low in his throat, and singing a couple lines "Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye, cooountry roooads' closing in enough to hear Over Kill's greeting he tips his head towards his scorched shoulder, 'Food riots and all that, folks who thought theys too good for rationing like the others eh? How goes your own little good works project, china?" Over Kill is getting used to this petname. China. Odd. "It is going well. I'm wondering if shoudl call out Mindbender. But I think that might be a bit rash." Alley-Viper 910 brushes some ash from her uniform and asks bluntly, "Are you the version I took to the rave?" Over Kill pauses. "No. I am 8.0." He says. "That version has been assimilated into my programming. I am aware of what they have done somewhat." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "Bury that thought, ol friend.' pausing when 910 speaks, holding his tongue for the moment before responding to Over Kill "Callin' out Mindbender will only get him to go cryin' to Cobra Commander, or Bludd, or the Baroness. I'd say make a big splash, show whatcha do when you help us krump the Feds or the Spooks yeah?" he forces the straw through his balaclava and begins sipping at his coffee.Over Kill nods "Yes...." He says a slight twinkle in his optical sensors maybe. "Be a soldier. Prove oneself. THen maybe one day an officer." ah hes learning. Alley-Viper 910 shudders at the mention of Dr. Mindbender, thinking of the Brainwave Scanner. "S'the way to do it, yer in a position to gitcha self status without permission, not like me and my own 'ere" jerking an elbow towards the other Alley-Viper. "I'm just hopin' I can get a little recognition with these upcoming stomp ops... Wouldn't mind m'own codename, thems ussually come with a private bunk, or an office you can sleep in. No more barracks wot?" Over Kill pauses. "That would be good, yes. A codename. What would you choose if you could have one?" he says. "You can sleep in the closet with me if you like." GEE thanks OK. Shrugging, 301 hops up onto part of the Mamba fueslage, setting his rifle where it can be scooped up easily while still being able to sip his coffee. "Not sure as to that I ain't. Yeah I'd like one, bump in pay, but I've not mind for what I'd be called eh?" he offers a wink and looks slowly across the area, keeping an eye out for malcontents. Over Kill blinks "You get paid?" he asks. Alley-Viper 301 laughs out loud "Thats what I hope the pay bump would be... Gotta have something for expenses after all eh?" Over Kill pauses. "Ah, you dont get paid iether. I have no need for money. Cobra provides everything." 301 says, "Correct in that, china, but I wouldn't mind some vacation money when I go on leave eh? Somethin' for the tables, or the bar, or the ladies so to speak?" 301 looks to the BATS in the area. "How many do you have under your control now, anyway?" Over Kill nods "Vacation. hmm. What is that?" he says. "I t hink I have about 200. Im working on more." Alley-Viper 301 whistles "Two 'unnerd is a good star that, I'd say, and leave is something that rarely happens when the lads get to go dress like civvies and have a bit of fun before back to the ol grind again." Over Kill nods "Oh. Sounds chaotic." He says simply. "A little chaos is something to enjoy though eh?" the Alley Viper points to some kids running down the street "See 'at, little scamps, prolly gonna run down alleys and scare themselves silly." leaning back against the fuselage again "Maybe then run 'ome, tell eachother how afraid the other was." he looks back to the BATlord, "Makes no sense, accomplishes nothin', makes 'em feel good. I can respect that I can." Over Kill pauses. "Chaos is disorganization. That leads to the situation I am in now. It is never a good thing." he watches the kids. "Mini humans make me uncomfortable." Alley-Viper 301 cant help but laugh out loud "Kids are strange, but then they're pure instinct and impulse, the opposite of computer programing. Though if you put a little disorganization into your own parameters, you might be able to think sideways when you're issuing tactics to the BATS." Over Kill tilts his head. "I do not program myself. I do not think command would like that." Shrugging, 301 look back too Over Kill "No wiggle room in your programming? No fuzzy logic to be able to think around problems? No learning system?" Over Kill pauses. "You've seen my history. You knwo what wiggle room leads to." Alley-Viper 910 has disconnected. 301 says, "Aye, madness for a machine, evolution to soldier." 301 fixes a look on Over Kill, giving his full attention, "Hannibal knew a frontal assault on Rome was a lost cause, so he took elephants over the Swiss Alps... That's some sideways thinkin' if you as me."" Over Kill nods "But I am a machine for now.." he seems confused by this. "Elephants are much slower then our modern tanks." Alley-Viper 301 grins to himself, lifting up the bottom of his balaclava to take a bite of a protien bar."You were built around a human eh? Theres some wetware still in there I reckon." Over Kill winces. "I hope not." He says. "I would think all of my human parts are synthetic." Alley-Viper 301 tips his head to the side "Brain too, that all gone?" chewing slowly Over Kill pauses. "Nothing but wires and circuitry." he says hopefully. "You want to check? I dont know." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head, holding up a hand palm out "Not something I should check, I aint a tech and wouldn't wanna mess anything up yeah?" Over Kill nods "True. I dont know if you'd know what it looks like. Though I was offline for months. Could a human survive that?" With a brief bark of laughter, 301 nods "Yeah, they call that a coma, china." he slides off of the fuselage "Well, I must be filing for some ammo replenishment, and some new threads. Hope you have more luck thinkin' things out eh?"